


Her Affections

by Angearia



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="http://dontgetanyolder.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dontgetanyolder.livejournal.com/"><b>dontgetanyolder</b></a>  who wanted some Angel/Darla - I hope you don't mind it being a period piece!  I find the recent Darla ficathon made me want to set it in the past.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Affections

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://dontgetanyolder.livejournal.com/profile)[**dontgetanyolder**](http://dontgetanyolder.livejournal.com/) who wanted some Angel/Darla - I hope you don't mind it being a period piece!  I find the recent Darla ficathon made me want to set it in the past.

“Shall we turn him?” Darla mused, tracing a fingernail along the valet’s bloody neck. She captured his terrified gaze and gifted him a small, demure smile, breathing in the musk of fear and imminent death.

“What for?” Angelus rumbled, hands clutching the maid’s breasts as he bent down to suck the gaping wound at her inner thigh. Licking his lips, he said, “He’ll only slow us down.”

Clicking her tongue, she purred, “So impatient. Or are you jealous? Worried he’ll take your place in my affections?”  She laughed and snapped the valet’s neck.  “Shame. He tied such a beautiful cravat.”


End file.
